Love story: Jack Frost and Queen Elsa
by Dancintune
Summary: It's hard to explain. But I hope you like it. Please review


Elsa was very excited for her snow ball. She and Anna have been having 24 different balls every year. As Anna said at Elsa's coronation ball, "I wish it could be like this all the time." Elsa and Anna had one last thing to do. Pick out their dresses. Elsa picked out a strapless ice blue dress with a white trail and white shoes. Anna picked out a violet dress with a violet cloak and black shoes. "Anna, can you help me with my hair?" Elsa asked. "Sure." Anna said. She came into Elsa's room and styled her hair into a braid. Elsa arranged Anna's into a curly ponytail. "I can't wait. There will be music, dancing, and fun." Anna said. "I can't wait either. Even though we have a lot of balls." Elsa said. It was time for the snow ball. Everyone was arriving. Elsa was feeling a little nervous. "What if I make a fool of myself?" Elsa asked. "Elsa, you aren't going to make a fool of yourself. When have you ever made a fool of yourself?" Anna asked. "Never. But that doesn't mean I won't." Elsa said. "You'll never know unless you try. Just take a deep breathe and do your best." Anna said. "Ok." Elsa said. They walked outside where the ball was happening. The ball was for all the villagers who lived in Arrendelle. Everyone had already arrived. "Presenting queen Elsa and princess Anna of Arrendelle." They went on the stage. "My sister and I would like to thank you for coming to our snow ball." Elsa said. "We hope you have a fun time." Anna said. She went to dance with Kristoff. Elsa was greeting all the guests until her eyes met with a man with white hair and ice blue eyes. They walked up to each other.

"Hello. I'm Jack Frost." He said. "Queen Elsa of Arrendelle." Elsa said. Jack bowed down to her. "Would you care to dance, your majesty?" Jack asked. "Please call me Elsa. And yes I'd like to dance." Elsa said. They went on the ice lake and started to dance. They made a perfect couple. Elsa noticed the ice was breaking. "Hold on." She said to Jack. She stomped her foot and the ice stopped breaking. Jack felt something like he never felt before. "You have ice powers." Jack said. "Yes I do." Elsa said. Jack waved his hands and formed an ice rose. He gave it to Elsa. "You're just like me." Elsa said. Elsa felt something wonderful inside of her. They spent a lot of time together that evening. "Where did you get your ice powers from?" Jack asked. "I was born with them. But I don't know how. No one in my family has powers." Elsa said. "I think I gave them to you. I saw a woman with brown hair who gave birth to a baby girl. The baby was about to die, so I kissed her and her hair turned platinum and her skin turned pale. I think it was you." Jack said. "You gave me this magic? I can't believe this. Thank you. I never knew what I would be capable of until my sister saved me and I saved our kingdom." Elsa said, hugging him. The ball was over. "Elsa I want to see you again." Jack said. "How about tomorrow?" Elsa said. "Ok. Bye." Jack said. He kissed her on the cheek and left. Elsa felt the cheek he kissed and felt warm inside.

The next day, Elsa got dressed into a simple blue dress with a little jacket and black boots. (It's the same dress she wore when she was little but in her size) She styled her hair into a braid down her back and a black headband. She went outside to see Olaf and Sven, but ran into Jack. "Hi Jack." Elsa said. He turned around and smiled. "Hi Elsa. You look nice." Jack said. Elsa blushed. "Come with me." Jack said, putting out his hand. Elsa took his hand and they flew up into the sky. Jack took her to the top of an ice mountain where there was a beautiful willow tree covered in frost. It looked very exotic and delicate. "I like to come here sometimes to think." Jack said. That night, they saw the beautiful northern lights on that same hill. "Jack this is beautiful." Elsa said. "Yeah, beautiful." Jack said, looking at Elsa (Obviously, he was talking about her.) Elsa looked at Jack. Jack was leaning in to kiss her. But a gust of wind came around them. It was pitch or the boogeyman. "Jack Frost, I am delighted to see you again. Who is this young lady?" Pitch asked. "My girl, Elsa. What do you want pitch?" Jack said, holding his staff towards pitch. "I was giving nightmares to children as usual, and I saw you down here with this beauty. I thought I would drop in as a surprise." Pitch said. "Get lost. Or I'll kill you." Elsa said. "Oh I'm so scared of a fair young lady." Pitch said. "I'm more than a fair young lady. I'm the snow queen." Elsa said. She shot pitch with a strong ice spell.

Pitch got up, and tried to hit Elsa with an arrow. She kept pushing him away and Jack joined in. Pitch lied down passed out. Elsa and Jack picked him up and dropped him down the ditch. "We need to go." Jack said. Elsa took his hand and they flew back to the castle. "Jack you can stay here if you want." Elsa said. "It's ok Elsa. I have a very safe home. I have to go." Jack said. He pulled Elsa closer and kissed her. Elsa went inside and leaned up against the door. The next day, Anna was no where to be found. Elsa searched everywhere. She got Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf to help, but it was as if she disappeared into thin air. "Elsa! I know where Anna is!" Jack said. "Where?" Elsa asked. Jack took the 4 of them outside. There was a sleigh with north, tooth, bunny, and sandy. The guardians. "They all agreed to help us. Hop in." Jack said. They all were aboard the sleigh. "You were right, she is a beauty." Bunny whispered.

They all arrived at Pitch's lair. "Pitch, you have 30 secs to let my sister go, or I'll kill you." Elsa said. "Look at her, beautiful, brave, caring, and weak." Pitch said, walking around her. "I am not weak. I have more magic than you could ever need." Elsa said. "After what happened 1 year ago when you iced your sister's heart. You didn't bother saving her. You just let her die." Pitch said. "That's it. Your dead!" Elsa said. The guardians fought him. He was unbeatable. Elsa was the only one who could beat him now. Elsa shot him straight in the head. He passed out. "You did it! You defeated him!" Anna said. Elsa broke her little sister out and hugged her. "I'm so glad your safe." Elsa said. "Elsa, we would like you to be one of us. Would you?" North asked. Elsa didn't know what to say. "Me? A guardian? I don't know." Elsa said. "Its you choice. We will respect what you choose." Jack said, taking her hand. She smiled at him and hugged him. "Yes." Elsa said.

They all went back to the castle. Anna wanted to give Elsa a perfect guardian ceromony. Elsa dressed into a luxurious Blue dress that flowed when she moved, she styled her hair into a braid, and fixed her make up. "You look beautiful." Anna said. "Thank you. Anna, will you still love me when I'm a guardian?" Elsa asked. "Of course I will. I'll always love my big sister no matter what she becomes." Anna said. She hugged Elsa. "It's time." Anna said. Elsa began to walk down the aisle where she had her coronation. North took the book and said the oath. Will you, Elsa, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams. For they are that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be." Elsa smiled and looked at Jack and Anna. "I will." She said. "Then, you now and forever more a guardian." North said. Everyone cheered.

They had a ball afterwards. "This is amazing. I'm the queen of Arrendelle, the snow queen, and now I am a guardian." Elsa said. "May I have this dance?" Jack asked. Elsa blushed and took his hand. They danced perfectly together. "Elsa there is something I have to tell you. I have never felt this way about a girl before. You are a beautiful, caring, brave, talented girl. What I'm trying to say is, I love you Elsa." Jack said. "Jack, there is something I have to tell you. I love you too." Elsa said. Jack was so happy. He moved in closer and they kissed. They made the perfect ice couple.

THE END


End file.
